


it's drippin' love love

by light_daydream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crushes, Edging, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pain Kink, Riding, Rimming, Size Kink, idk what else to tag~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_daydream/pseuds/light_daydream
Summary: Jaemin gets some unexpected help~(This is 99% smut, peppered with kinks here and there, and 1% fluff, but you can feel the softness Nomin exudes throughout the fic imho)





	it's drippin' love love

**Author's Note:**

> All the dialogue in this combined might fill 3 wholes lines idk lmao
> 
> Also, in the beginning, you might think Jeno's advances aren't consensual but I'm here to let you know that it sure is, Jaemin just doesn't use his words (which is bad, people, communication is KEY)
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy!! <3 And please leave a kudos and/or some feedback~ It'll be greatly appreciated as this is my first smut fic :')))

Jaemin let out a huff of breath, trying and failing to fool himself into believing his wrist wasn’t burning.

He had made a promise to himself though, and he intended to keep it. Plus, he was so fucking horny and desperate in that moment, he was willing to go through anything in order to get himself off.

He pulled his three fingers back out, circling his rim with one of them. The short break making the feeling come back to his wrist slowly.

With a push, Jaemin sat further up his bed, resting his back against the headboard, effectively creating a sharper and easier-to-reach angle.

He dribbled some more lube on the tips of his fingers for good measure, before reaching back down.

His legs were thrown so far apart, Jaemin knew they’d have started to cramp if it hadn’t been for years of dance practices (and masturbating sessions) training him into decent enough flexibility.

For a moment, his mind supplied him with an image of a pair of hands pushing his thighs apart and pinning them on the mattress, as mysterious deft fingers helped stretch his hole open, slowly and torturously.

Dark hair, soft brown eyes, and a panting mouth, started to complete the imaginary figure in Jaemin’s delirious mind. A shudder overtook him and he let out a choked off moan.

Jeno.

His muscles clenched around his fingers, and his free hand immediately flew to the base of his cock, firmly gripping it in his fist.

What he loved the most, was this feeling. The feeling of being so close to the edge, but still able to hold off, still able to bring himself back down and do it all over again.

The three fingers he’d pushed inside him were halfway to the second knuckle, and barely managing to not slip out, when Jaemin’s impatience got the best of him. He started experimenting with pushing a fourth digit alongside the others, relishing at both the burn of his aching hand and the burn of his stretched rim.

The new angle surely made things far easier to reach, but also made the squeeze far tighter. The tip of his middle finger could easily reach his prostate, but he avoided doing so. The fullness of the extra finger was enough to make his breath come out a lot heavier already.

He could feel the lube move around along with his fingers, some of it running down the cleft of his ass and tickling him. Just imagining how messy he looked made his eyes roll back in his head.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his fingers as deep and as wide as the tight space allowed him, his insides lighting up with renewed arousal. Jaemin pulled his fingers back out, before quickly pushing them back into the heat, feeling for the gap it left on his asshole. The squelch of the lube made everything sound so lewd, so much hotter in Jaemin’s ears.

His right hand left his aching cock, in search of the bottle of lube. Jaemin was positive he could fit his thumb besides his other four fingers.

He wriggled his torso a bit further, his feet flat on the bed in order to resist another sly down.

The cap of the clear bottle was easily popped off, and then the liquid was forming a small pool on top of his four fingers. Even the cold temperature of the lube couldn’t dampen his arousal down.

As he pulled the digits out a bit, he angled his thumb to follow their lead towards his hole. Most of the lube trickled off to the side, but enough was used to ease up the entrance of all five fingers. 

Jaemin exhaled a trembling breath.

He had all his fingers inside his ass. His dick throbbed.

The angle was far from perfect. In fact, it was more awkward than he’d imagined. He tried spreading his fingers out once more, trying to make space for the rest of his hand to push inside.

The more he was pushing, the less he could feel the burn in his hand. At some point, there was no pain at all. Jaemin wasn’t sure if that was because his hand was more flexible than he thought, or because his brain decided to ignore the pain for now and deal with it later.

He didn’t care much to contemplate on the matter for long, though. It was now or never – he bent his back a bit more, straightened his hand out, and pushed until his knuckles were all engulfed by the burning heat and slick.

There’d been a shallow pause, a moment where Jaemin thought that maybe his knuckles were too wide to fit inside, but then his rim gave way, the entrance so wet that his hand slid right inside.

He hadn’t realized he’d held his breath during the last seconds, until it all more or less flew out of his lungs.

His arousal had shimmered down, as the realization of what exactly he was doing dawned on him. Fisting himself had been one of the few kinks he hadn’t been able to explore yet. Always imagining it’d be too painful and too difficult. 

That was before he’d impulsively bought a shiny black dildo, and felt the fullness the object gave him. Just thinking back to that experience, Jaemin felt his arousal flaring up, his hand moving of its’ own accord in and out of his abused rim.

Before long, his cock was being wrapped in his fist. He could feel the blood flowing through the vein, but he didn’t want this to end just yet. Any alone time was to be treasured, not something that appeared often, and Jaemin sure as hell was going to make the most out of it.

Edging himself was also a relatively new kink of his. He’d stumbled on a guide video once, by accident, as he was browsing through a porn website. It’d been an uncharacteristically boring night, so he’d decided to click on the video, even though he’d usually pick something more familiar to get the job done quickly and easily.

He’d spent fifteen out of the twenty minutes of the video whimpering that first time. His cock felt raw by the end, and coming felt nothing like release. Jaemin had fisted his cock through two more orgasms until he really felt spent.

His legs had wobbled when he stood up and tried to walk to the bathroom, but he made sure to bookmark that video once he finally made it back to his room.

Jaemin was brought back from his memories by his fingers rubbing against his prostate. The in-and-out motion hadn’t stopped, but his body was working on instinct, trying to get him off.

Of course, it was a useless fit, since every time he was as much as nearing the end, Jaemin’s fingers wrapped even tighter around the base of his cock, fending his pending orgasm off.

He’d lost track of time, enjoying the slide of his palm against his velvety soft walls and the building and calming of his orgasm, when he heard the soft click that meant somebody had entered the dorm.

Jaemin inwardly cursed. He thought he’d have more time at his disposal, when Jeno had told him he was going to meet up with a friend.

Even so, he tried to be quiet, angling his fingers upwards, aiming right for his prostate. The hand on his cock slid up now, chasing after completion, instead of avoiding it. If he was lucky, he’d at least have enough time to bring himself off.

Alas, luck, as it seemed, was not on Jaemin’s side.

There’d been nothing but silence, until his bedroom’s door was thrown open, not forcefully enough to send it banging against the wall, but quickly enough to make sure Jaemin was caught with one of his hands flying over his cock, and the other being so far up his ass he could feel it in his tummy.

“Do you wanna eat something?”, was what came out of Jeno’s mouth, as if his brain couldn’t stop his words from coming out of his mouth on time.

Jaemin froze, the lube on his ass suddenly feeling cold on his skin as well. Jeno’s jaw had gotten unhinged, eyes blown wide open as he tried to take in the scene Jaemin made, spread open on his bed.

Deciding that maintaining eye contact was the way to go, Jaemin made sure he was looking right at Jeno’s eyes, as he slowly started to remove his hand from his hole, and lowering his legs back down and closer together.

It worked at first. His closing legs and tightening hole helped with the inconspicuous removal of his hand, too. That is, until the wretched leftover lube decided it was a good time to sound a big squelch coming out of his ass.

Jaemin ceased all movement. His face quickly starting to feel like he’d sat out in the sun, on a hot, summer day. Jeno’s eyes immediately flew down to his ass, and Jaemin was pretty sure he heard the sharp inhale Jeno drew.

The original shock of Jeno coming into the room, had made his cock soften a bit, but Jeno’s heavy stare was doing nothing but flare Jaemin’s arousal back up. Instead of pulling his fingers out, the only thing he wanted was to snap them back in, rub his prostate raw, and come with Jeno’s eyes on him, and Jeno’s name on his lips.

He also wanted to cry. His life wasn’t some kinky porn video, nor some weird rom-com movie. This kind of stuff wasn’t supposed to happen outside of these two scenarios, yet here Jaemin was, caught masturbating, like he was a 12-year-old or something. And by his groupmate – and crush, his mind helpfully supplied – no less. Nevermind crying, Jaemin wanted to die right there. 

His attention was caught by a movement close to the door. His eyes zeroed in on Jeno’s hand, slowly unclasping the door handle.

Right when Jaemin thought Jeno had finally snapped out of it and he’d hopefully leave him alone to wither and die from embarrassment, Jeno did exactly not that. The older boy took a small step further inside the room, a foot working to send the door quietly closing behind him.

Jaemin could only stare dumbly back to the other’s face.

“What-“, Jeno started, but immediately got flustered and cut it short. He averted his gaze, looking at the floor, before shyly turning his eyes back to look at Jaemin again. “What were you doing?”

Jaemin let out an incredulous huff. Jeno was seriously an idiot if he honestly had to ask him that.

The older boy kept taking small steps towards his bed, and Jaemin quickly felt around for his bed cover, and pulled it over him at the same time he pulled all of his fingers out of his hole. The empty feeling was odd, and Jaemin didn’t like it one bit.

A slight look of disappointment, or loss, crossed over Jeno’s soft features. Jaemin hated himself that even at a time like this, he still managed to have such kind of thoughts about the other boy.

“No, I meant”, Jeno took another step closer to the bed and he was now standing right next to it, towering over Jaemin’s huddled form. “You had your whole hand inside”, Jeno finished in almost a whisper. Jaemin’s cock jerked at the almost awed sound of Jeno’s voice.

“Mhm”, Jaemin let out, not trusting his voice to work properly.

“Did you like it?”, Jeno asked, and it was such a Jeno thing to say, Jaemin would roll his eyes at him and snap a retort, if it wasn’t for the older boy kneeling on top of the mattress right at that moment.

Under the bed cover, Jaemin wanted nothing more than to return the grip he had on his cock before, and quietly quench the fire that was spreading all over his body.

“Did you?”, Jeno’s voice got higher in tone, gently demanding of an answer.

Jaemin couldn’t decide if he liked this side of Jeno, the confident and slightly arrogant side. Maybe he didn’t like the way it made him feel smaller, or the way it made his eyes shy away.

“Yes”, he finally whispered back. His voice sounded rougher than he expected.

“Why did you stop then?”, was Jeno’s reply, and Jaemin once again turned incredulous eyes on him. Did he mean-?

An involuntary whimper left Jaemin’s open lips. He didn’t know what Jeno was playing at, but he was dead sure he could come just by feeling the growing tension in the room and the closing distance between his body and Jeno’s.

Jeno’s hands wrapped around an edge of the bed cover and slowly lifted it off Jaemin’s body. His dark eyes leaving Jaemin’s face, and falling down to his torso, and then lower, to his legs, which were drawn up to his chest, obscuring any view to his reddened cock.

The older boy didn’t wait for an answer, and Jaemin wasn’t sure he could give one anyway, before resting a hand on top of one of Jaemin’s knees, applying enough pressure for Jaemin to get the gist and let his legs drop down and open again.

Their chests were aligned now, although Jeno was still kneeling over Jaemin, making him feel vulnerable.

“Do you want to show me?”, Jeno breathed out, never taking his eyes off of Jaemin’s flushed cock.

Every nerve ending was on high alert. Jaemin promptly reached his hand down to his cock, giving it no more than a light touch, then moved even further south, to his glistening hole.

His fingers were still lightly coated with lube, but it wasn’t a problem, his rim was still wet and stretched, and the re-entering was made easy with all the lube he had previously showered himself with.

Jaemin bit his bottom lip, daring to lift his gaze up and look at Jeno’s face. His attention was all on Jaemin’s hand, slowly disappearing into his hungry hole, lip also sucked between his teeth.

This time, he was way more fired up to attempt pushing his thumb and knuckles inside. Jaemin was pretty sure he would come the moment he even as much as grazed against his prostate.

“Let me”, Jeno said softly, as if reading Jaemin’s thoughts. He proceeded to gently guide Jaemin’s fingers away, his other hand tenderly caressing down Jaemin’s side.

Jaemin felt like he’d melt any time soon. His body was surely hitting high temperatures, and he’d started to sweat. His breath was coming out short, waiting for Jeno’s next move, which shortly came in the form of touching his forgotten cock.

“No”, Jaemin said far too desperately. “Too close”, he continued, in lieu of a more coherent response.

“Oh”, Jeno breathed, “what if you do? I’m sure I can make you come again”. 

Fuck. Jaemin was going to die from pent up sexual frustration rather than embarrassment.

“Then do it”, he replied, deciding to put all his hopes on Jeno’s bold words.

Jeno didn’t disappoint him. There was a second lost, spent locking eyes and passing an unknown but clear message, and then Jeno’s hands were on Jaemin’s thighs, pushing them up and out.

Jaemin’s hands flew to his nipples, standing to attention and sensitive as ever. The first pinch made a shiver go down his body, but it was soon overpowered by the sensation of Jeno’s tongue licking against his rim, making him convulse on the spot.

“Jeno”, he moaned brokenly, as Jeno’s tongue gave kittenish licks at the edge of his hole, sending tingles of sensation up his spine.

The buds of his nipples were getting harassed by his fingers uncontrollable squeezing. The pain only went down to his cock.

During a particularly sharp pinch, Jeno’s tongue mercifully breached his rim, diving deep into his stretched hole. 

Even if the size was nothing compared to his hand or dildo, Jeno’s tongue kept moving, alternating between prodding and licking around, as his hands kept Jaemin’s cheeks apart in order to fully immerse his face between them, making Jaemin slowly but surely lose his mind.

A finger soon followed, alongside the teasing tongue, and Jaemin’s eyes rolled back into his skull. Jeno’s finger could effortlessly reach so much deeper, Jaemin wanted, no, needed to feel his whole hand fill him up.

And he said so.

Jeno’s answer was a simple kiss on his upper thigh, before he easily slid a second finger inside Jaemin’s ass. The second finger was soon followed by a third, and before Jaemin knew it, Jeno was four fingers in, knuckle deep, and pushing at his prostate with every inward slide.

A few moments passed like that, and Jaemin got used to the idea of coming like that -he couldn’t stave his building orgasm off any longer anyway- when he felt the tip of another finger pushing its way inside as well.

Jaemin threw he head back on a full-on moan, eyes squeezed shut, hands pinching hard on his nipples, and legs shutting around Jeno’s shoulders.

His breathing was coming in and out erratically, but Jeno didn’t give him any time to calm down. His thumb got pushed inside Jaemin’s whole, knuckles following without any difficulty. His hand wasn’t that much bigger than Jaemin’s but it felt twice as large, as he pushed it up to his wrist, before pulling half of it back out and repeating the motion.

Jaemin couldn’t control his moans, he couldn’t do anything really, except throw his legs as far apart as they would go, and let Jeno make him come.

The older boy started bending his fingers a bit in every inside stroke, brushing his prostate with their tips, and Jaemin lost it. 

Rope after rope of come burst out. It mostly landed somewhere on his stomach, but some also got on the sheets, and even a bit on Jeno’s shirt, as his untouched cock moved around wildly on its own. Jaemin’s hands were still attached to his nipples, now gently caressing them instead of pinching them, and Jeno’s free hand was busy rubbing along the length of his thigh.

Once Jaemin came down from his high, Jeno started carefully removing his hand, inch by inch, and one finger at a time. His rim felt so sensitive and raw, Jaemin could only slightly cringe at the uncomfortable feeling Jeno’s actions left as a result.

Jaemin let his legs fall in a comfortable position, as he rested his hands on top of his forehead.

Well, that’d happened, he thought to himself. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel bad. Nor weirded-out that he’d just let Jeno fist him to orgasm. He just felt spent.

He saw Jeno grab a corner of the bed sheet to clean his hand with, and Jaemin could only snort a laugh at the sight.

“At least clean me up as well”, he said, smiling a soft smile to make it clear he was joking.

Jeno turned some doe eyes on him, before transforming into his trademark eye smile. Jaemin couldn’t help but smile back at the boy, contentment wrapping all around him.

Jeno started wiping down at Jaemin’s stomach then, trying to scoop away as much of the come as he could. Jaemin’s skin was still really sensitive to the touch, and even though the brushing of Jeno’s fingers against his stomach was accidental, Jaemin couldn’t suppress the shivers that run through his body every time it happened.

If Jeno continued with his ministrations Jaemin was absolutely sure he’d end up falling asleep right there.

Instead of putting him to sleep though, Jeno threw the sheet away when he was done and grabbed the edge of his hoodie, expertly taking it off and throwing it somewhere over his shoulder. 

Jaemin had seen Jeno with less clothing than this before, countless times to be precise, but as he was just finding out, the context made a huge difference. The older boy’s abs were striking against his baby face, the sharp lines leading to a tapered waist were highlighted by the soft light coming through the drawn curtains. His nipples were erect, small and dark, making Jaemin’s hands itch to get close to them.

Jaemins appraising ended back where it started, at Jenos face. He was embarrassed to see Jeno already looking back at him with a small smile on his lips.

Despite his blushing, Jaemin kept the eye contact until Jeno broke it by stepping off the bed, hands going to work with unbuckling his belt.

Jaemin swallowed dryly. He’d gotten so carried away, chasing after his own completion, that he’d completely forgotten Jeno would be in need of release as well.

With that realization in mind, his eyes dragged down to Jeno’s deft fingers lowering his own pants down his thighs, revealing a significant bulge. The older boy kicked the jeans off his feet, and promptly hooked his fingers around the band of his underwear, swiftly taking it off as well.

Jaemin stared. Jeno’s erection was proudly standing up against his belly, tip flushed red and shiny. He swallowed again. His instinct made him want to check the corners of his mouth for drool, but he had half a mind to stop himself before he actually did so.

Free from all his clothes, Jeno climbed back into Jaemin’s bed.

In that moment, as it slapped around and left trails of precum on Jeno’s skin, Jaemin decided that he wanted that cock in his mouth.

He pushed himself upright, and put his hands on Jeno’s hipbones, gently guiding him to lie down. As much as he liked to get his sanity destroyed, he liked having the upper hand even more. Jeno went down willingly, probably realizing he had nothing to lose and an orgasm to win.

Jaemin had never given a blowjob before. Who was he kidding? He’d never even given a handjob to anyone other than himself either.

He was willing to try his best though and he personally thought he had enough theoretical knowledge on the matter to at least not completely fuck it over.

Jeno’s trusting smile and open expression calmed him down a bit, and with one last deep breath he leaned down. He wrapped one hand around the cock’s base, while he carefully grasped the shaft with the other, keeping it still so he could approach it with his lips.

The first touch was feather light. He’d barely grazed his lips against the soft skin, when Jeno let out a drawn out groan.

Jaemin chanced a look at his expression, mostly to make sure he wasnt faking anything, and he was met with Jeno’s glazed eyes. The boy was straining his neck in order to look down at him.

He looked so hot, all under Jaemin’s mercy and control. And Jeno was completely aware of that, which made it even hotter to Jaemin. He let out a small whine before diving tongue first upon Jeno. He licked a fat strip all the way up to the tip, then mouthed his way back down and towards Jeno’s balls. He popped one between his lips, giving it some slight pressure before laving at it.

Jeno’s groans kept coming, and Jaemin kind of expected for his hands to already be tangled up in his hair by then, but that didn’t happen. Jeno had his hands firmly under his head, eyes occasionally squeezing shut but mostly locked on Jaemin.

He gave the same attention to the second ball before moving back to the top. Precum kept oozing out from the slit, and Jaemin caught a few drops with his tongue, tasting the bitterness, then prompty wrapped his mouth around the head. His tongue momentarily teased at the underside of it, before he relaxed his throat the best he could, and engulfed the rest of the shaft. 

A short moan gave him enough confidence to continue, but a different idea suddenly striked him. He gathered as much saliva as he could in his mouth before letting it drip onto Jeno’s cock. He rubbed it around with his hand, wiped the extra saliva on his own cock, and rose up on his knees.

Jeno gave a tiny whimper, before groaning and covering his eyes, as Jaemin threw a leg over his hips and sat down on top of his thighs.

Jaemin bent over to make their cocks align, which also gave him the chance to come face-to-face with Jeno. The boy’s eyes were wide open and expecting. Jaemin gave in without fighting, leaning down to plant a kiss right on Jeno’s red lips. 

At first, he’d intended the kiss to be short, but then Jeno started letting out the cutest mewling sounds and Jaemin wouldn’t argue that he was weak. It wasnt long before instinct had taken over and he was licking inside Jeno’s open mouth, cocks rubbing against each other.

Jaemin felt Jeno’s arms come around his waist, holding him in place, as Jeno gave as much as he took. His cock had started filling up again around the time he’d taken Jeno inside his mouth, but it’d reached painful levels now.

He pushed himself off of Jeno’s chest, resuming to his original plan. He slightly raised his hips up, took ahold of Jeno’s cock, shiny and wet with a mix of leftover saliva and precum, and guided it to his asshole.

Jeno’s arms were still cradling his back, palms splayed open and warm on his skin. The tip of Jenos cock easily found its’ home in Jaemin’s hole, the lube from their previous round immensely helpful.

Jeno’s cock was a little thicker and a lot longer compared to Jaemin’s dildo. The length alone was enough to overwhelm his senses. He sank down on it in one swift fluid motion anyway. When his cheeks rested against Jeno’s pelvis, he took a second to calm down before using the muscles of his thighs to push himself up and back down.

Previously, Jeno’s palm might have been a tougher stretch, but the evenly sized cock gave Jaemin’s walls all the right kind of pressure. His prostate sung as the cock head brushed against it both on the way out and the way in.

His rhythm grew desperate quickly, and judging from Jeno’s grip on his ribs, he was being affected as well. Jaemin tried not to clench around the cock inside him, as he liked the sweet torture it gave him as it just slid in and out, gradually bringing him closer to the edge just to pull him back.

Jeno either had the same idea or followed Jaemin’s lead really well, as he left Jaemin keep the same pace without hurrying him over. The only sign he was getting close were the biting of his nails on Jaemin’s back, which only served his pain kink, the sting immediately shooting down to his crotch. 

Letting gravity help him along, Jaemin started falling harder on each downstroke, keeping Jeno’s cock inside him for a bit longer each time, savoring the stretch and the fill. His rim was so sensitive, it only took feeling Jeno’s cock jerk inside him as he came to trigger his own orgasm. A series of whines left his throat, as he clung to Jeno’s cock and moved his hips back and forth, keeping it deep inside him.

Jeno dragged him back down to his chest, hugging him close, face pushed against Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin let himself shag in his arms, as his orgasm came to a close and his heart beat started slowing down. He tried to move around subtly, letting Jeno’s soft cock slide out of him, before settling down against Jeno’s side and cuddling close.

Fighting against sleep, his exhausted brain tried to recall the schedules of the rest of their groupmates for the day. The only one he could remember with surety, though, was Mark and Donghyuck having practice with the 127 unit. His last thought, before passing out, was that if somebody was to walk in on them cuddling naked like this, it better be anyone but the two youngest ones.


End file.
